


What Happens in Canada...

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Airline mix-up, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Drinking, Explicit Language, Flirting, Former Teen Idol!Yuri, Insert wood jokes HERE, Lumberjack!JJ, Lumberjack!Otabek, M/M, Otapliroy, Should I keep going and actually write the threesome? lol, Yuri wants to climb these two trees, dive bar, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: Yuri decides that the Rusty Nail is a complete dive within seconds of stepping through the door, but what it lacks in charm it makes up for in their stiff drinks, not to mention the two smokin’ hot men sitting on the other end of the long oak bar from him.





	What Happens in Canada...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not sure where this came from at 10 pm last night, lol :)  
> Well, anyway, have some OtaPliRoy...

Yuri Plisetsky, former teen idol known for his give no fucks attitude groans as he wakes up from a drunken stupor when his plane touches down in Canada at a small municipal airport.  

He doesn’t even remember getting on the flight from New York after attending some stupid award show there, much less booking the trip.  

He screams and yells (and quietly begs) to the airline, but the earliest they can fly him back out will be the next day.  He sullenly drinks a bottle of water to rehydrate before making his way out front to catch a taxi into town.  When he gets there, he forgoes checking into the one nasty looking motel on the main road in favor of a strong nightcap or three before he heads back to try and sleep on a plastic chair in the airport.  

Yuri decides that the Rusty Nail is a complete dive within seconds of stepping through the door, but what it lacks in charm it makes up for in their stiff drinks, not to mention the two smoking hot men sitting on the other end of the long oak bar from him.

 _What the fuck?_ Yuri squints slightly as he glances at them again. _Jesus, are they really wearing flannel?_

It's not a look he usually finds attractive, but it sure seems to be working very nicely on them.  He finds himself quickly reconsidering his stance on 'lumberjack chic'...

Yuri picks his jaw up off the floor and quickly looks away as he realizes that they've noticed him noticing THEM.  

 _They sure know how to grow 'em up here in Canada._   He thinks to himself as he takes another drink.  

“See something you like?” A voice murmurs in his ear, causing Yuri’s brain to grind to a halt because the voice is deep and rough and he can’t help but wonder if the man fucks the same way.

He slowly turns his head to meet a pair of blue eyes that sparkle with amusement and a swaggering confidence that makes Yuri want to take him down a peg or two.

“You wish,” Yuri sneers, voice dripping with sarcasm as he brings his drink to his lips and downs its contents.  The brunet just grins as Yuri scowls at him.  The blond looks over the man’s shoulder to glare at his dark-haired friend standing behind him, watching the exchange closely.  

“What are you looking at asshole?”  Yuri blurts out, cheeks growing pink as he realizes he’s being a complete brat.   _Shouldn’t I have grown out of this kind of behavior by now?_

“I’m Jean-Jacques, but you can call me JJ,” The blue-eyed man interjects before gesturing to his friend.  “And this is Otabek.”  The other man is silent, only nodding in response to the introduction.  

Yuri can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine as Otabek’s dark eyes trail along his body, taking in the sight of the leather pants, embellished black tank and magenta blazer he’s wearing from attending the awards show.  He’s looking at Yuri with a thinly veiled hunger in his gaze as if he’s trying to decide where he wants to start devouring him.

“What’s your name?” JJ drawls out, pulling the blond back from his lewd thoughts.

“It’s Yuri, not that it’s any of your business,” He mutters dismissively while flagging down the bartender for another round.

“Well, can we buy you a drink, Yuri?” Otabek asks quietly as he moves to stand next to JJ.  The spark of hope in his eyes is impossible to deny.  

“Da, I suppose I’ll allow it,” Yuri sighs and gestures for them to sit down.

“So, are you in town for business or pleasure, Yuri?” JJ practically purrs after they’ve placed their orders.

“Neither.  I’m stuck here until tomorrow when they can fly me back out.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Otabek replies with a frown.  “Where are you staying?  There isn’t much around here for travelers.”  JJ nodded in agreement with the other man’s words.

“Certainly nothing fit for princess here.”

“What did you just call me?” Yuri growls out, which just seems to amuse JJ even more.

“Princ-”

“Please shut up Jean,”  Otabek mutters, glaring at his friend.  JJ rolls his eyes in response but seems to defer to the other man as he apologizes to Yuri.

“I’m sorry.  What I meant to say was that you are clearly someone who deserves to be treated like royalty,” JJ explains with a broad smile on his face.  “We would love the chance to show you what that means if you’d let us.  Our place isn’t far from here.”

For the second time that evening, Yuri’s mind goes blank as he looks between the two of them and suddenly realizes he’s being asked if he wants to…

 _Hmm…_   Yuri mulls over the offer as he sips his drink, gaze raking over both of their solid, muscular bodies.   _They are pretty hot and it’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fuck, let alone a threesome..._

“What happens in Canada stays in Canada…” JJ’s playful, sing-song tone makes Yuri laugh and Otabek snicker.  

 _It’s not like I have anything better to do for the next twelve hours anyway and their place has to be better than the airport._   The blonde decides as he sets down his empty glass and plucks Otabek’s out of his grasp, drinking it quickly before standing.  The man’s eyes are wide as he watches Yuri, desire filling them once more as the young man hands the glass back and their fingers brush against the damp surface.

“You ready?” Yuri murmurs to both of them with a smug smirk on his face, turning to head for the door.  Otabek falls into step next to him as JJ jumps from his seat excitedly to catch up.

“You’re really coming?”  JJ asks. His previously confident voice is laden with surprise and disbelief.  Yuri laughs and turns to wink at him as they step outside into the cold night air.

“I sure fucking hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second chapter to this?  
> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
